The Center includes activities for providing service to community and patients as well as components involved in basic and applied clinical research in sickle cell anemia. There is a program for providing education in the area of hemoglobinopothy and glucose 6 phosphate dehydrogenase deficiency. This will include genetic aspects of these syndromes. The educational effort will be aimed primarily at members of the community, but will involve ancillary programs to provide education to those persons who may have some relationship to people at risk for these syndromes. At the same time, research will be going on in clinical studies of Lung function, Heart function, Obstetrical hazards, Blood coagulation, and effects of the combined syndrome of glucose 6 phosphate dehydrogenase deficiency and hemoglobin S. Basic research will be carried on in studying molecules which may interfere with sickling and also in studying hemoglobin synthesis in vitro. The fine structure of the sickled cell will also be evaluated.